


Messed With The Wrong Ohana, Asshole !:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Principles & Convictions: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arrests/Arresting, Ass-Kicking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Family, Friendship, General, Guns, Guns Play, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were on their way to Colombia, but they didn't plan for the others to be helping them get Matthew Williams, Danny's Brother, back from Reyes, What happens during of all it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!**Author's Note: I borrowed this method from Blue Bloods Episode,Protect & Serve.





	Messed With The Wrong Ohana, Asshole !:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were on their way to Colombia, but they didn't plan for the others to be helping them get Matthew Williams, Danny's Brother, back from Reyes, What happens during of all it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: I borrowed this method from Blue Bloods Episode, ****_Protect & Serve_****.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua lead the discussion, "You aren't gonna win this, Better just surrender, Bossman, We are ohana, We don't leave anyone behind", Her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, said, "Yep, We are always gonna be there for each other, We aren't gonna stop now, So, Let's saddle up, & move out, when we still have time to do so." Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams are hoping that their other love one, & teammate, Captain Lou Grover, will talk some sense into them.

 

"Don't look at me, I am with them, Let's get Matt back, Otherwise, You won't have a brother to rescue", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he rounded them all up, so they can pack for the trip, Steve smirked, & said, "We really got a great family, Don't we ?", The Blond replied, "The Best", & they joined the others, Thanks to many of Steve's favors, they were on a flight to Colombia, & to get on with the mission.

 

Before they headed for Marco Reyes's Compound, Steve came up with a plan on the fly, which everyone agreed that it would work, Danny gave him a kiss, & said, "Please, Please be careful, Steven", & they put their plan into action, They hid the money, til they needed it for a backup plan, The Top Cops were pissed, that they found Matt beaten to a bloody pulp, but still he could raise his head up, & smile at his ohana members, "Hey, Guys, Sorry about this, I thought it was gonna be an easy undercover assignment, But shit the fan", Danny shushed him, "It's gonna be okay, We are gonna get you out of here", Steve said agreeing, "Count on that", Reyes put his gun to Matt's head, & exclaimed, "Where the hell is my money ?, Give to me, or Brother Dearest dies right here, & now". Danny slowly kneels to one knee, as Steve does the same, "We have done everything that you asked, We asked only one thing", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he looks at Matt, who knew what is coming next.

 

"Please don't hurt our family", The Former Seal said, as he & Danny got their secondary weapons out their ankle holsters, & shot Reyes in the shoulder, Suddenly, There was a commotion, & Reyes's Men went to check it out, & there was punching, grunting, & moaning, "What the hell is that ?", Reyes asked in shocked, "That, My Amigo, is your nightmare come true, You messed with the wrong ohana, Asshole !", He exclaimed, as he kicked out of the gangster's grasp, & knocked him out, & he hit the floor, as Five-O made arrests, & brought the cartel to the right authority.

 

After that, A private jet was arranged for them to go back to Hawaii, as a way to say "Thank you", Once Matt was settled in, & knocked out by the meds, & was resting in the bedroom. The Others were sitting & relaxed along with Steve & Danny. "Thank you all for what you did, & sacrificed for me", The Blond said gratefully, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, & kissed him, "Anything for you, Anything for ohana", Kono nodded, & the former surfing pro said, "That's right, You are **_never_** alone". Chin added his own comment,  & the handsome native said with a smile, "We will never stop, til we clean up our islands of crime", Lou said with a nod, "We need to lean on each other for the tough times, & make sure that we are doing okay", Everyone vowed to do that, as they relaxed on the flight back to Hawaii.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
